Corrupt Bomb
Corrupt Bombs are Explosives that inflict a small amount of damage to Creatures and player characters. Moreover these bombs can corrupt specific types of corruptable natural blocks and liquids, such transforming them (up to an area of effect of 5x5x5 since update R43 in May 2017) into their corrupted counterparts:. Common grey Stone will be transformed into Corrupted Stone, common blocks of Dirt into Corrupted Dirt, ordinary blue Water into Corrupted Water, green Grass blocks into Corrupted Grass, nearly any type of natural Wood blocks into Corrupted Wood and nearly all types of tree Leaves into Corrupted Leaves. It seems that the maximum of blocks that Corrupt Bombs can affect at once is an area of 5x5x5 blocks, while the minimum area that Corrupt Bombs will corrupt usually is 5x5x2 blocks in size. The effect of these Explosives can be turned off/on by the game-world option "Disable Corruption Spread" and the player claim (advanced) option "Corruption Sim Enabled". Claim options are supposed to override game world options, however please note that this is currently not the case for Corruption spreading and Fire spreading (as of January 2018). How to obtain This type of Explosives currently cannot be found anywhere in the world nor can they be obtained from any Creatures. Instead you can craft Corrupt Bombs in the Crafting Menu (to be opened with "Q" as the default key). Unlocking the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for Corrupt Bombs has to be unlocked at first by: * crafting a Lumite Mining Cell * crafting Armor-Piercing Bombs * obtaining Corruption Dust by killing (or taming and then harvesting from) aggressive Corrupted Creatures that spawn on corrupted blocks like on the Corruption layer deep underground. You can get Corruption dust from Corrupted Pigsies, Corrupted Mirus, Corrupted Rocksters, Corrupted Chizzards, Corrupted Leafies and Things. Crafting Corrupt Bombs To craft 4 Corrupt Bombs at a time, you will need: * 5 Corrupted Stone, which can be found on the Corruption layer deep underground * 2x Corruption Dust, which can be obtained by killing or pet-harvesting from any Corrupted Creature * 2x Gunpowder, which can be obtained from Treasure Chests, or from either killing or pet-harvesting Keepas of any kind or Hot Feet spawning on blocks of the Lava layer, or can now be made from Coal in a Processor * 1 Bar of Lumite, which is made in the Forge by smelting Lumite Ore that can be extracted from Nodes that can only be found on the Corruption layer deep underground How to use Corrupt Bombs To use these Explosives, put a stack of Corrupt Bombs into any slot of your quickbar, select this quickslot and use right-click to throw one of these Bombs at the spot you're aiming at with your crosshair cursor. Corrupt Blocks are useful to create Corrupted Blocks that can then be built into arenas where corrupted Creatures and Diamond Treasure Chests will spawn in darkness. Corrupted Wood and Corrupted Leaves of any kind also make for very good Fuel for the Forge - however Diamond Mining Cells or Lumite Mining Cells are required to pick up corrupted blocks, and both types of Power Cells will lose durability when doing so. Effects of Corrupt Bombs Throwing Corrupt Bombs against Creatures will damage them only a little, and will inflict a short Corruption over time damage too. Corrupt Bombs will not transform Creatures into Corrupted Creatures. Also please note that corrupted Creatures are immune to Corruption. Corrupt Bombs deal much less damage than Poison Bombs, Explosive Bombs and Armor-Piercing Bombs (the latter are the strongest Explosives in Creativerse). Moreover, if an uncorrupted Creature should die from the Corruption over time effect, it will not even drop a Loot Bag. Throwing Corrupt Bombs against player characters will not have much effect either, but it will do some damage if PvP is enabled on the game-world or player claim and if Corruption spreading/sim is also enabled. Claim settings override game-world settings. Since update R43 on 2017 - 05 - 24, Corrupt Bombs mainly effect the environment up to a size of 5x5 blocks width and a few blocks deep. When thrown, these Explosives will turn: * common grey Stone into Corrupted Stone * common brown Dirt into Corrupted Dirt * common blue Water into Corrupted Water * common green Grass (blocks) into Corrupted Grass (blocks) * Ashenwood into Corrupted Ashenwood (blocks) that can be collected or purified / uncorrupted again * Elderwood into Corrupted Elderwood (blocks) that can be collected or purified / uncorrupted again * Ashenwood Leaves into Corrupted Ashenwood Leaves (blocks) that can be collected or purified / uncorrupted again * Elderwood Leaves into Corrupted Elderwood Leaves (blocks) that can be collected or purified / uncorrupted again * Cragwood into Corrupted Wood (that can be purified/uncorrupted back into Cragwood) * Parchwood into Corrupted Parchwood that will turn into common Corrupted Wood when being picked up (or back into Parchwood when being purified before being picked up) * Shorewood into Corrupted Shorewood that will turn into common Corrupted Wood when being picked up (or back into Shorewood when being purified before being picked up) * Autumnwood into Corrupted Autumnwood that will turn into common Corrupted Wood when being picked up (or back into Autumnwood when being purified before being picked up) * Wildwood into Corrupted Wildwood that will turn into common Corrupted Wood when being picked up (or back into Wildwood when being purified before being picked up) * Weepwood into Corrupted Weepwood that will turn into common Corrupted Wood when being picked up (or back into Weepwood when being purified before being picked up) * Cragwood Leaves and Dark Wildwood Leaves will turn into Corrupted Leaves when corrupted that can be collected (or will both turn into Cragwood Leaves when being purified before being picked up) * Shorewood Leaves into Corrupted Shorewood Leaves that will turn into common Corrupted Leaves when being picked up (or back into Shorewood Leaves when being purified before being picked up) * Wildwood Leaves into Corrupted Wildwood Leaves that will turn into common Corrupted Leaves upon being collected (or back into Wildwood Leaves when being purified before being picked up) * Weepwood Leaves into Corrupted Weepwood Leaves that will turn into common Corrupted Leaves when taken (or back into Weepwood Leaves when being purified before being picked up) * Cinnamon Autumnwood Leaves into Corrupted Autumnwood Leaves that will turn into common Corrupted Leaves when being picked up (or back into Cinnamon Autumnwood Leaves when being purified before being picked up) * Mocha Autumnwood Leaves into Corrupted Autumnwood Leaves that will turn into common Corrupted Leaves when being picked up (or into red Cinnamon Autumnwood Leaves when being purified before being picked up) * Citrus Autumnwood Leaves into Corrupted Autumnwood Leaves that will turn into common Corrupted Leaves when being picked up (or into red Cinnamon Autumnwood Leaves when being purified before being picked up) * Parchwood Leaves into Corrupted Parchwood Leaves that will turn into common Corrupted Leaves when being picked up (or back into Parchwood Leaves when being purified before being picked up) All other natural or crafted blocks will not be affected. Corrupted Grass, as well as all specific types of Corrupted Wood and Leaves except for "common" Corrupted Wood (Cragwood) and Corrupted Leaves (Cragwood Leaves) are Corrupted Blocks that do not occur "naturally", but can only be "created" by players. Alternative ways to corrupt corruptible blocks Common blocks of green Grass can be corrupted by Corrupted Water and Corrupt Obelisks alternatively if they're placed directly next to it so that they touch the blocks of Grass side-to-side or on top/below, but they will not corrupt Grass blocks placed diagonally at their corners. Different from earlier versions of Creativerse, blocks of Wood, Grass, Dirt, Stone and units of Water are not affected in any way by solid Corrupted Blocks being placed next to them anymore, which means that Corruption won't spread any further over any solid natural blocks any longer. Corrupted Water also does not "infect" common blue Water anymore since update R15 on 2015 - 04 - 29. Corruption effects Corruption can slowly damage uncorrupted creatures until they die, and can affect player-characters negatively. Getting too close to corrupted blocks will make a corruption meter show up in the UI above the health bar, just like heat and cold. When the corruption meter is completely filled with violet color, the player-character will start to take damage over time as if poisoned. The same seems to hold true for uncorrupted Creatures as well, since they too will start to emit a violet "aura" after a while and will then perish in a puff of smoke, leaving no Loot Bag behind. Moreover, if player-characters touch Corrupted Water (currently the only corrupted liquid) they will instantly take damage over time (and for additional 2 seconds after leaving the Corrupted Water), regardless of how full the corruption-meter is or was. In earlier versions of Creativerse, corruption only had a poisonous effect on player characters whenever corrupted blocks and/or Corrupted Water were touched directly, non-regarding the farther surrounding. Corrupt Bomb don't work? If you throw a Corrupt Bomb at any corruptible blocks (only green Grass, common Dirt, grey Stone, tree Leaves and natural Wood blocks) or common blue Water, but nothing changes, then * either the "Disable Corruption Spread" option is enabled for the whole game-world * or the "Corruption Sim/Spreading Enabled" claim option is disabled for the player claim you're on (claim settings override game-world settings); * or the usage of Explosives is disabled for the Adventure that you're currently playing. Trivia These Explosives can be put on display on Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars and Placemats. Category:Explosives Category:Crafted